Un día bajo el cielo brillante y en los campos de girasoles
by NiosKlastenos
Summary: Muchas habían sido las veces en que Rusia había invitado a China a pasar una tarde con él, más el asiático nunca las había aceptado, hasta ahora. ¿Qué pasará con estos dos en su salida?


Hehehehe~ Hola a todos por allí, soy Nios Klástenos. En el anterior fanfic que publiqué no había dicho nada, ya que no sabía cómo (notar lo novata que soy)

y pues soy una fanática más del Rochu. Bueno pues, mis historias no tienen ni pies ni cabeza, pero aún así quería mostrarlas, ya que las tenía abandonadas en un baúl secreto junto con otras cosas. Sin más molestias, les traigo otra historia y espero que la disfruten.

*Los personajes utilizados en mi historia le pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya y a su respectiva historia, yo solo los utilizo para satisfacer mis deseos y caprichos(?).*

* * *

Nunca en toda mi vida había aceptado invitación alguna de Rusia, pero esta vez, por razones que hasta yo mismo desconozco, acepté su pedido de acompañarlo en la tarde. No entiendo por qué necesita de mi compañía, no soy una persona que entregue un grato sentimiento de acojo, no soy bueno entablando conversaciones (menos con Rusia... Ya sabrán las razones), no tengo las características necesarias para dar buena compañía. Era ese mi caso, pero aun así, a pesar de todas las cosas que le decía a Rusia, este siempre salía con su "no importa, a mí me agradas igual, Da~". ¡Era desesperante que siempre me terminara diciendo eso!, hacía que me sintiera avergonzado. Cada vez que me repite "con tenerte a mi lado me basta", siento que mis mejillas arden por el sonrojo potente que aparecen en ellas. Realmente no lo entiendo.

- Hey, China-kun... - Mi cuerpo se sintió poseído por el nerviosismo. Era Rusia, me estaba hablando muy cerca del oído, casi susurrándome aquellas palabras. Como pude presté atención a él, tratando de no mostrarme grosero.

- ¿Qué-e ocurre Rusia? - Pregunté con una sonrisa.

- Hoy te pasaré a buscar a tu hogar. ¿Recuerdas? Hoy me acompañarás en la tarde. - Sabía muy bien que tenía que pasar la tarde con él, no se me había olvidado, pero creo que Rusia intentaba corroborarlo, intentaba creerlo, intentaba que todo le saliera bien. Supongo que lo pone feliz el hecho de que estaré junto a él toda una tarde. - ¿Qué tal a las 15:00?

- Suena bien, por mí no hay problema. - Claro que existía una problemática, pero para qué decírsela a Rusia, no creo que le agrade.

- ¡No te olvides, pasaré por tí a las 15:00. Adiós China-kun!... - Gritó despidiéndose Rusia. No quería parecer irrespetuoso, pero ni siquiera me despedí del él. A lo que este se alejaba, llegaba un confundido Estados Unidos.

- ¿Tú y Rusia tendrán una cita? Esto debo contárselo a Inglaterra y Francia cuando lleguen... - Esta sería una mañana muy larga.

* * *

- Buenas Tardes, Sensei - En mi casa se encontraban Hong Kong, Corea del Sur y Japón. No entiendo cuál es la intención de visitarme, no hacen mucho. Ven televisión, juegan con sus consolas, me molestan, y siempre es lo mismo. ¿No se cansarán en algún momento de hacer siempre lo mismo?

- Buenas Tardes, chicos... - Habría continuado si Yong Sö no hubiera saltado a abrazarme. - ¡Tranquilo! ¡Me ahogas!

- ¡Bienvenido a casa, Aniki-chan! No sabes cuánto tiempo esperé a que llegaras... - Sus ojos brillaban como los de un niñito indefenso, lo cual era casi estúpido, ya que Corea ya era bien adulto y no era para nada indefenso. Algo se traía, lo podía presentir.

- ¿Tienes hambre?... - Pregunté por inercia.

- ¡Vaya que sí!... - Su pedido tomó mayor peso cuando su estómago gruñó después.

- Lástima, no puedo cocinar. Tengo algo pendiente en una hora y debo ducharme y arreglarme. - Me retiré apresurado subiendo las escaleras a mi habitación. Creo que dejé al grupo sorprendido, ya que me siguieron con mirada incrédula hasta cuando desaparecí. No era tan raro que tuviera otras cosas que hacer que no fueran relacionadas con mi hogar, ¿o sí? Como fuera, casi una hora me tomé para encontrar la manera más apropiada de vestir para una salida con Rusia. ¿Debía vestir normal o elegante? Al fin y al cabo era como Estados Unidos lo dijo, una "c-c-c-iiiii...t-t-ta..." (Me costaba pronunciar la palabra), entonces debía ir con una buena tenida. ¿Debía ser elegante normal o elegante destacado provocador? ¿Era mi idea o me estaba dando muchas vueltas en el mismo asunto? - Esto es una estupidez...

- China-san, le busca... Rusia-san... - Al final, el problemón del qué vestir se vería insignificante en comparación con lo que vendría ahora. Bajé lento, casi queriendo no llegar abajo y me encontré con una escena un tanto vergonzosa: Rusia sentado en un sillón con un ramo de flores en la mano siendo "inspeccionado" (por así decirlo) por mis tres hermanos. Se me olvidaba decir que Corea escondía un cuchillo tras su espalda, Hong Kong miraba seriamente a mi visita y Japón, bueno, él estaba allí, no hacía mayor cosa. - Que sorpresa nos llevamos, China-san. No sabíamos que tenía una cita con Rusia-san.

- No es cita, solo invité a China-kun a pasar la tarde conmigo. - Rusia intentaba justificar de alguna manera que su acto de "invitarme a estar junto a él toda una tarde" no era sinónimo de cita.

- Chicos, no sean extremistas... Suelta el cuchillo Corea - El arma calló al piso y su sonido resonó por todo el salón - No me tardaré mucho, ¿sí?

- ¿Te arreglaste sólo para salir con este patán? - Mis sentidos podían anticipar una escena de celos por parte de Corea en 3, 2, 1... - ¡Conmigo nunca te ves tan bonito! ¿Qué es esto? ¿Preferencia por los estúpidos europeos? ¡No debes hacerles esto a tus pobres hermanos! - Preferí tomar del brazo a Rusia y llevármelo rápido de aquel lugar. La situación se pondría melosa y lamentable.

Afuera nos esperaba una elegante limusina. Eso sí que era ser extremista, o quizás detallista. Creo que más lo último.

- Adelante, sube, tenemos que irnos rápido. - Haciendo caso entré al lujoso auto, seguido de Rusia. Nos acomodamos dentro y luego partimos, sin que él dijera nada. Supongo que todo ya estaba previsto de antemano. - Toma, estas son para tí. - Dijo entregándome el bello ramo de flores. Debo aceptarlo, algunas veces Rusia podía ser muy caballeroso. Y en este caso, el detalle de las flores fue muy grato, al punto en que mis mejillas le agradecieron mostrando un tenue sonrojo. Tontas mejillas, siempre me delatan. - Hehehe~, que lindo te vez con este traje China-kun. Los detalles le combinan a tus mejillas... Hehehe~. - Sí, el traje negro que decidí traer tenía detalles rojos. Estúpido Rusia.

- Dime, ¿dónde se supone que vamos? - Necesitaba sentirme seguro al saber el lugar físico al cual nos dirigíamos. Esa sensación molesta de inseguridad hacia la persona que te invita a una "c-ccccc-c-cita-a-a" (ya no costaba tanto) no es muy buena, quizás lo mejor era hablar un poco con Rusia para entrar en confianza.

- Es sorpresa y las sorpresas si se revelan dejan de serlo... - Que bonito, pero eso realmente no ayudaba a mi inseguridad. - Sólo te puedo decir que a donde vamos, te sentirás muy cómodo.

¿Cómodo? ¿Íbamos a algún salón de relajación o "Spa" para recuperar las fuerzas del cuerpo perdidas por la rutina y exceso de trabajo? Realmente me cuesta trabajo confiar en las palabras de Rusia, pero si él dice que me sentiré cómodo cuando lleguemos a destino, trataré de aceptar sus palabras y tomarlas como verdad absoluta.

El tiempo dentro del auto paso entre extrañas conversaciones entre Rusia y el chofer, extrañas, ya que hablaban en ruso y yo no les entendía nada. Mi acompañante se tomaba su tiempo para hablarme, quizás buscaba hilar las oraciones de una forma correcta para hablar conmigo. Incluso hasta en algunos momentos lo notaba nervioso y recurría a decir "ehhhhhhhh~" para empezar de nuevo a hablar, pero ahora de otro tema. Y en aquellos momentos me parecía un niño, me daban hasta ganas de darle un abrazo, pequeñito, no tan afectivo ni tan desapegado, y decirle que simplemente era tierno cuando se asemejaba a un infante. Que ya no era necesario seguir hablando, que quizás era mejor estar mudos y disfrutar del silencio.

- Llegamos... - Creo que me dejé llevar mucho por la fantasía, ya que nuevamente mis mejillas estaban sonrojadas. ¿Qué me pasaba hoy? No era bueno estar imaginándose a Rusia tan tierno y gentil, me daban ganas de abrazarlo, y esa no era realmente mi forma de ser. Tenía que ser justo, no hablar ni mucho ni poco, no ser ni serio ni irrespetuoso, menos grosero. Tampoco tan locamente dulce y confianzudo, era Rusia, con él no siempre se está seguro.

Nos bajamos de la limusina y mi mirada se quedó maravillada: Un hermoso y extenso campo de Girasoles, inmensos y amarillos Girasoles, se dejaban impregnar por los rayos dorados y tibios del Sol. Estaban bajo un cielo celeste, tan limpio y puro, que parecía guardar entre sus nubes todas las cosas más bellas que pueden existir en la Tierra y que dejaron este plano físico. Me sentí pequeño, tanto que necesité aferrarme de la mano de Rusia. Fue un impulso, pero gracias al contacto y la seguridad del agarre, el campo de Girasoles me pareció mucho más precioso que antes.

- Te dije que era sorpresa y creo que te gustó... - Rusia levantó nuestras manos, queriendo que me fijara en ellas y lo logró. Rápidamente quité la mía y fruncí el ceño, no era chistoso refregarme en la cara que le había tomado la mano. - Ven, tenemos que caminar para llegar a donde realmente tenemos que ir. - Y ahora fue él quien tomó mi mano, entrelazando los dedos, la suya delante de la mía, y me guio entre los Girasoles. Solo atiné a mirar para atrás, notando como la limusina partía después de que nosotros iniciáramos marcha contraria a esta. ¡Esto no era verdad! Había quedado prácticamente solo con Rusia y este me llevaba a quién sabe dónde. Supongo que lo mejor era tranquilizarse un poco.

- Es tan necesario dejarme con la incógnita hasta el final, digo, tengo muchos deseos de saber que me espera al final de la caminata... ¿Podrías decirme a dónde vamos y que sorpresa me espera después de los Girasoles? - Pero la respuesta de mi guía fue corta y sencilla.

- No. - Así que preferí esperar callado. Esperaba lo que el destino y Rusia me quisieran entregar. Bueno, no todo, quizás ciertas cosas rechazaría, quizás otras las aceptaría gustoso. Tal vez algunas las tendría que meditar antes de aceptarlas o rechazarlas.

La caminata no se alargó mucho, ya que pronto nos encontramos con una encantadora escena de picnic: Una manta en el suelo (con estampado de flores y corazones...), una gran cesta, servicios para dos y una pequeña caja envuelta como regalo. ¡Esa era la sorpresa! ¡Rusia había preparado un picnic! Ahora que lo pensaba mejor, sin duda, Rusia se había esforzado, ya que realmente una comodidad inmediata se apoderó de mis sentidos. Todo estaba adecuadamente bien, me hacía sentir bien, incluso el estampado altamente cursi me asentó bien. ¿Era esto normal? ¿Era normal que me sintiera bien?

- Tenías razón... - Pronuncié de pronto, captando la atención de mi acompañante.

- ¿Razón en qué?... - Lo quedé mirando unos instantes, con la mirada brillante y deseosa, esperando de que dejara de hacerse el tonto y desentendido. No entiendo realmente que esperé de Rusia, pero no recibí ninguna contestación más. Giré mi rostro, sonrojado nuevamente y sentí una cólera extraña, no sabía el porqué de mi repentino enojo. Hoy estaba raro...

- En nada... - Rusia volvió a tomar mi mano y me guió a sentarme. Yo en una punta de la manta y él en la otra, separados por la cesta.

- Qué prefieres, ¿chocolate o fresa? - Esa pregunta a qué venía.

- Los dos me gustan por igual, pero porqué me pregun... - Y de inmediato recibí dos porciones de pastel, uno de chocolate y otro de fresa. Con que eso era, se refería al pastel... ¿Por qué Rusia preguntaba cosas a medias o que me dejaban confundido? - ¡Gracias! - Tomé la cuchara y probé primero el de chocolate. Un sabor amargo inundó mi boca, un exquisito sabor, que combinado con una perfecta crema, terminaron derritiéndome. Después seguí con el pastel de fresa, lo probé con lentitud, grabando las sensaciones que causaba en mi boca su dulce sabor. No era sólo fresa, tenía algo más que no podía identificar, ya que el potente sabor de la fresa me anulaba el pensamiento. Terminada la etapa de probar, miré a Rusia, para ver si él también comía, pero no, no lo hacía, más bien me miraba con los ojos nublados y algo perversos, quizás algo se le pasó por la cabeza, ya que su nariz sangraba. ¿Le provocaba algo verme comer? - Rusia, ¿estás bien?...

- ¿Ah...? - Notó que su camisa estaba manchada con la sangre que fluía de su nariz y rápidamente tomó una servilleta y se limpió, con el rostro avergonzado. - Disculpa, creo que me lastimé la nariz con algo cuando veníamos caminando... - Que buena excusa. - ¿Deseas algo más, China-kun?

- Mmm... ¿Algo para beber? - Y como si Rusia fuera solamente por hoy mi sirviente, éste me entregó un vaso con jugo. Hubiera preferido té, pero era mucho pedir, eso casi ya era ser caprichoso. - ¿Por qué no comes algo?

- No tengo deseos de comer... - Eso era raro, entonces porqué habían servicios para dos. - Sabes, no sé cómo rayos tratarte, China-kun. - Y dejé de comer. ¿A qué se refería con "no saber cómo rayos tratarme"? Era obvio, tratarme como a una persona, no era tan difícil de saber.

- Pues creo que deberías... - Tenía los deseos de decirle eso, pero sus palabras me detuvieron.

- Te amo, China-kun... Te amo demasiado como para seguir simulando que nada me ocurre, pues es otra la situación. - Mis oídos escuchaban atentamente cada palabra, pero mi cerebro no podía aceptar lo dicho, trataba de entenderlo una y otra vez, pero no podía.- Me cansé de fingir cada vez que estoy junto a tí, en las reuniones o cuando nos juntamos como "amigos", que realmente no siento nada por tí. Eso es una falsedad enorme, que me hace sentir mal, ya que realmente yo quiero abrazarte, quererte, mimarte, amarte y besarte, solo quiero estar junto a la persona que más amo en este mundo.

- Yo... yo-o... - No sabía qué responder, incluso pensaba en salir corriendo y alejarme de esta situación. Realmente el momento me había superado.

- Cuántas veces soñé con tenerte a mi lado como ahora. Entregarte todo lo que tú me pidieras y hacerte feliz, mirar tus bellos ojos brillar con alegría. Observar tu rostro sonrojarse por mis palabras... Realmente llegué a pensar que tales cosas sólo ocurrirían en mis sueños, pero no, ya que hoy estás junto a mí... - De pronto Rusia comenzó a acercarse, de a poco, lentamente, casi temiendo que me alejara de él. Pero no lo hice, algo me mantenía sentado, algo me dijo: "Quédate aquí" y le hice caso. Debo admitir que no sentía miedo, menos pánico. Me sentía descolocado, como que la escena no la entendía, pero no por eso me dejaba de ser cómoda. - Mi querido China-kun, déjame decirte que muchas veces he deseado tu cuerpo... - Me hablaba al oído y yo lo escuchaba, en silencio, escuchaba cada una de sus palabras y mi cuerpo, aquel cuerpo que él recién había dicho que deseaba, se estremecía ante él. Cada susurro, cada respiro, cada momento en que callaba Rusia, provocaba algo en mí, algo extraño, que nunca había sentido. ¿El pastel habrá tenido algo?

- Yo... - Y continuaba diciendo "yo", no me salía otra palabra. Sin duda algo tenía el pastel que de pronto me puso tonto.

- Debo preguntarte algo, pero a Wang Yao, no a China-kun, ya que siempre le hago esta pregunta a él... - Ya se me pasaba por la cabeza qué pregunta podría ser, y con el extraño efecto que me provocó el pastel (¿a qué otra cosa podía culpar? ¿A los Girasoles...?), de seguro la respuesta que le entrego a esa pregunta será distinta hoy. - ¿Quieres ser uno con... Iván Braginsky?

- Sí... - Respondí y la mirada de Rusia parecía la de un pequeño, nuevamente me pareció un niñito, pero con la diferencia que ahora, aquel niñito obtendría lo que siempre había querido tener, el niñito iba a ser "mimado".

Perdí la noción del tiempo, ni siquiera recordaba dónde estaba, lo único que sabía era que Iván y yo nos estábamos desnudando entre los Girasoles, allí encima de la manta con estampado "cursi" y los servicios para dos personas. Allí estábamos y nadie más lo sabía. En un día bajo el cielo brillante y en los campo de Girasoles amé a Iván y él me amó a mí como nunca antes lo habíamos hecho. Aquellos Girasoles escucharon nuestros gemidos, ellos fueron los únicos que observaron como nuestros cuerpos se abrazaban y unían. Sólo ellos y nosotros. Dos seres que nunca parecieron quererse, pero que en aquel momento parecían haber esperado tantos años por aquel encuentro. Todo quedó al final en segundo plano.

* * *

- Dime Rusia, ¿cómo te fue en tu cita con China? - Francia, Inglaterra y Estados Unidos rodeaban al pobre ruso, no paraban de preguntarle sobre lo que aconteció en su salida con el mayor asiático. Casi parecía un interrogatorio.

- Por última vez, no fue una cita, solo le invité a estar junto a mí en la tarde. No ocurrió nada más. - El rubio sonreía, quizás decía la verdad, quizás solamente invitó a China a pasar la tarde y nada más pasó.

- Creo que mejor partimos con la reunión, veo que China llegará tarde nuevamente. - El grupo se preparaba para una nueva y torturadora reunión aliada, pero justo, antes de comenzar, llega aquel que ya pensaban que llegaría atrasado. - ¡Vaya, por poco y rompes tu propia marca de atrasos seguidos, China! - Gritó Estados Unidos al recién llegado. Pero no lo tomó en cuenta, ya que la mirada del aliado asiático se desvió de inmediato, apenas llegó, donde él, donde estaba sentado Rusia.

- Buenas tardes, disculpen la demora, pero no desperté con mucho ánimo de venir a una reunión... - El chino tomó asiento junto a él, pero no le habló, mucho menos le miró. Pero cuando ya estuvo allí, sentado y casi escuchando (ya que no le prestaba mucha atención) la palabrería de Estados Unidos, una mano recogió la suya y la estrechó con cariño. Primero se sintió raro, pero después todo fue tranquilidad y paz. Justó en ese momento lo miró y sonrió, Rusia también lo miraba y sonreía, y era como si siempre hubieran sabido que se amaban.

- Hey, Inglaterra... - Francia golpeó al británico con el codo y apuntó por debajo de la mesa a la parejita del frente. - Mira a esos dos, ¿Crees en verdad eso de que solo pasaron la tarde juntos como amigos? - Preguntó el francés muy bajito, con una sonrisa perversa dibujada en la boca.

- No soy estúpido y menos inocente... - Eso contestó su pregunta y ambos rieron casi maléficamente.

- ¿Entendieron el plan?... - Estados Unidos terminó su "Gran Charla de motivación para ser mejores que los Países del Eje", pero notó pronto, cuando se dio la vuelta después de haber trazado en la pizarra un gran plan, que nadie le ponía atención. Francia e Inglaterra parecían cuchichear tonterías que él desconocía, y por la otra parte, Rusia y China hablaban entre ellos de quien sabe qué cosas. Así no se debía tratar al Héroe del grupo.


End file.
